rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Creator's Hut
Event: The Writers and His Characters Expedition Required: * Sacrifice Artifact * 36 Energy Entrance Fee * 5 Cup with Plasma * 5 Gravitation Beverage * 5 Vector Diagram * 5 Event Horizon * 50 Energy per Room Search Dragon Rewards: Items to Get Exact From the Book Melissa: Wait a minute! I should read what other surprises could be waiting for us. Here is what the book says: the sorcerer's magic always attracts invisible spirits which it is better to stay away from. * Banish the Ghost from the Creator's Hut. (Must be the white Ghost). Melissa: Don't you think that the Creator's Hut looks very unusual? It bears little resemblance to a hut and more to a study. Letter by Letter Melissa: I'm sure you possess creativity and will be able to restore the Creator's novel. At least as a draft copy! I know that the elf is one of the protagonists of this book. This fact may be useful to you. * Get 3 Drawing on Birch Bark by helping Elf Tarinye. * Get 3 Drawing on Paper Sheet by helping Elf Tarinye. * Assemble the Chapters of the Novel. Melissa: And here we have something to read! The beginning is rather intriguing: the writer, working in the study, began to hear strange voices and see vague shadows. Poltergeists might be responsible for that! A Living Shadow Butler Alfred: I saw a shadow in the writer's hut. It could be a poltergeist mentioned in the book. When it appears, the main character of the novel gets into trouble. We may also get into trouble! * Banish the poltergeist from the Creator's Hut. (can be any ghost). Butler Alfred: Everything is really strange: the poltergeist seems to get from the pages of an unwritten book. And everything in this hut is unusual. I'm starting to get confused what there is real and what is not. Melissa: Every second counts! Delete superfluous! And as soon as possible, change the ending of the Creator's novel - let everything turn out to be a dream; let the author awake at his desk and realize that nothing has happened. Elf Tarinye can help you with the description of some details. * Get 3 Creator's Alarm Clocks by helping Elf Tarinye. * Get 3 Sleeping Pills by helping Elf Tarinye. * Assemble the Alternative Story. Melissa: Do you think our plan has worked out? It seems that it has! The fantasy world is left in the author's fantasies. Hordes of orcs and zombies no longer threaten our reality. However, now I will be cautious with fantasy writers and their words. Get the Reward! = See The Writers and Hist Characters for chest contents. = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.''''